The invention relates to a method for light modulation in accordance with the features cited in this description. The invention furthermore relates to an apparatus for performing the method.
Various techniques that each utilize various physical effects have been developed for modulating and switching light. The best known and most important methods are liquid crystals, such as liquid crystal displays (LCD) or ferroelectric liquid crystal displays (FLCD), micromirrors (individual and matrix), electrooptic and acoustooptic modulators (Kerr and Pockels cell, AOM), and electrophoretic displays. Charged particles in a suspension are disposed in electrophoretic displays, that is, they float in an electrically insulating liquid.